


Sam

by xXFrankenHeartXx



Series: Sam's adventures with her odd but somehow functioning family. [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, F/M, Gavin is nice, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Gavin Reed, people are mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx
Summary: Hank has a talk with his grandson Sam.Correction his granddaughter Sam.





	1. Samuel to Samantha

From Connor: Can you pick up Sam from school? The teacher says he won't tell her what happened but he won't stop crying. Fowler sent me out on a case and (Y/N) is sick so I don't want to put her body under more stress. 

To Connor: Sure. Don't have anything else to do today.

From Connor: Thank you.

When Hank got to his classroom the crying was just sniffles and he looked tired. He was being held by the teachers assistant and he had his face in their chest so he didn't see his grandfather arrive. 

"Sam, it looks like someone's here to see you." 

The small boy looked up to find his grandfather standing there. "Grandpa?"

"Yup. Your dad asked me to pick you up. Told me you were having a bad day." Hank messed up the boys blonde hair a bit and smiled softly. "Wanna go see Sumo?"

"Yeah." Sam then held out his arms for his grandfather to carry him. He was taken without complaints and had fallen asleep as soon as he was put into his car seat.

When they got back to the house Sam was awake again. Hyper to see Sumo.

Sumo was just as excited.

"You hungry?" Hank would get chewed out if he ever let Sam go home even slightly hungry.

"No."

"Do you want to tell me why you had such a bad day?"

"No." 

"Okay." One thing Sam loved about his grandfather was that he was patient. He was getting sleepy again but only a bit. 

"Can we watch a movie?"

Hank smiled and messed up the kids hair again even though there was little there to begin with. "Sure kiddo, why don't you go pick one out and grab some blankets. I'll grab some snacks."

After the food was set up and the movie put in Hank was just waiting for Sam to come back with the blankets when he saw Sam with the king size blanket he keeps at the foot of his own bed. 

Sam had his own room here. He had his own things such as blankets. So why didn't he grab his own blanket.

"Sam where's your blanket?"

"On my bed." Sam sat on the couch next to Hank and wrapped himself in the blanket.

"Why didn't you grab your blanket?"

"I don't like it." 

He didn't like it? He got it last week for him as a gift. It had trucks and construction work equipment on it. It seemed like something he'd enjoy.

"Why don't you like it?" 

"Its for boys." Sam was whispering now as if he was scared to say it. "I don't wanna be a boy. It feels wrong."

That was surprising. Not what Hank expected but he didn't really care if he had a grandson or granddaughter. 

"If you feel like you should be a girl that's okay." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Do you have a name you want me to call you? You know other than Samuel."

"Samantha. But I still like Sam." Sam looked so much happier knowing that he wasn't wrong. 

"How about you call dad and ask him to spend the night. You can use my blankets tonight and tomorrow morning before daddy comes and picks you up we can go shopping for new things for your room. We can get you some new clothes too. Sound good?" 

Sam just nodded eagerly with the biggest smile on her face. 

Connor was glad to let Sam spend the night and had no clue what Hank was planning for the next day.

The next day Sam had picked out all new sheets and blankets. Ones with flowers and hearts because they seemed to be her favorite. Once they got to the clothes she was hesitant. She was still wearing her boy clothes and she thought it was weird but Hank being the best Grandpa ever could tell and held her hand. 

"No reason to be nervous. Get whatever you want." 

They ended up with 3 weeks worth of clothes and 2 formal outfits. 

Sam was super excited about getting to wear her new clothes that once she found her favorite piece she bolted to her room to put it on. When she came back out in the light purple dress she was smiling so wide she couldn't help but be happy. 

"You look like a princess." Hank was happy to see Sam so comfortable in her new skin. He planned on putting her new clothes in the closet in the room he kept for her and allowing her to take 3 outfits back home till Connor and (Y/N) could buy more. 

"I feel like a princess!" Sam was practically shouting and jumping up and down but anyone could tell she was happy. 

Soon the doorbell was rung before Connor stepped inside. He would ring the doorbell now before walking in after he almost gave Hank a heart attack.

"Daddy!" Sam ran into Connor's arms and it was obvious that Connor was confused.

"Sam why are you wearing a dress? You're a boy." Connor looked at Hank confused. "Why is my son in girls clothes?"

"Sam doesn't want to be your son anymore Con. She wants to be your daughter." 

Looking back at Sam her face was slightly sad but mixed with confused. "Sam do you wish to be treated like a girl because you feel like a girl?" 

Sam just nodded hopping her daddy would say it was okay.

"Okay. We'll have to tell Mommy but I don't see anything wrong with doing so." Connor held Sam close and kissed her forehead. 

"She's such a daddy's girl." Hank just smiled and handed a bag to Connor that contained clothes.

"Yeah she is."


	2. Uncle Gav

You were okay with Samuel becoming Samantha and you let her change whatever she wanted about her appearance except for the surgeries. After 2 years of going by Samantha you and Connor legally had her name changed. Once puberty had started to show you all agreed to let Sam start taking estrogen and take meds to stop male puberty. 

But at 16 nobody had expected this. 

Sam was in her room crying because of something that had happened at school. She wouldn't eat either. It was worrying.

"Sam please let me in." 

"Go away dad."

They tried everything from her favorite ice cream to Sumo and nothing worked.

From Connor: Nines I need help.

To Connor: Is something wrong? 

From Connor: Sam won't leave her room and she's been crying for hours. I'm worried.

To Connor: Did you try Sumo?

From Connor: NINES I'VE TRIED BASICALLY EVERYTHING! 

To Connor: Maybe we should see if she'll talk with Gavin. 

From Connor: I don't know what that is supposed to accomplish but it's worth a shot.

When Nines and Gavin arrived they could faintly hear her crying. Gavin went straight to her room and knocked gently. He would let Nines deal with the others.

"Sam? It's Gav. It's only me everyone else is downstairs. Do you want to talk?"

"No! Just go away!"

"Sam. If it has anything to do with your body I understand more than you think I do." Gavin took a deep breath and grabbed the old picture of him right after his top surgery and slid it under the door.

"It may not be the same but I understand." He felt the door shift slightly and Sam's form was barely visible. 

"You're trans?"

"Female to male. Besides Nines you're the only other person in this house that knows." He wasn't against the idea of telling them but he just didn't because he was happy how things were. 

"You can come in. Just you." Sam opened the door the rest of the way and let him in.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" 

"This guy I liked found out I was trans and told me "the fuck I'm not gay I don't date guys so why would I date a girl with a dick.""

"I hope that guy goes an chokes on a dildo just for that." 

Sam just gave a soft smile. 

"Do you think there will be a guy who would love me as a girl even though I don't have the right parts?" 

"Of course I do. I have Nines and he still loves me even though I have all my parts. I had my uterus removed with my ovaries to stop periods but I kept everything else." Gavin lifted his shirt up a bit to show the scar.

"And Nines still loves you?" 

"Yeah. To be honest he's been talking about possibly getting married. There's someone out there for you Sam. You just need to not give a shit about what other people say and go find them."

"Thanks Gav." Sam had given him a big hug as the last of her tears faded away.

 

Bonus: 

Hank: How the fuck did Gavin manage to stop her crying?

Nines: Were you not aware that Gavin is also transgender and he most likely understands what Sam is going through.

Hank: Hold on a minute Gavin's trans? I couldn't even tell.

Connor: That would make sense as to how he got her to stop crying quickly.

(YN): Well that explains the height.


End file.
